


По кругу друг за другом

by mukaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, au!sport
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaru/pseuds/mukaru
Summary: - То есть, вы хотите, чтобы мы выяснили, принимает ли Ханамия Макото допинг?По мотивам 6 серии японской дорамы In hand.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1

Хьюга подергал узел галстука, проверил, нормально ли сидит, а затем провел по гладкой ткани раскрытой пятерней. Киёши успел закатать до локтя рукава на рубашке, а Хьюга, все также, как и час назад, сидел полностью упакованный в костюм. Даже пиджак не снял.   
Рико опаздывала.  
\- Ну, как? - спросил Хьюга. Скулы у него раскраснелись то ли от духоты, а в изакае в такой час было не протолкнуться - они чудом нашли местечко за стойкой, - то ли от количества выпитого. Киёши допивал третий стакан. Хьюга не отставал.  
\- Повторить? - бармен возник возле них тотчас, едва Киёши опрокинул в себя остатки и поставил высокий стакан на фирменную картонку подставки. Пена медленно сползала на опустевшее дно.  
\- Мне тоже самое, что и этим двоим, - Рико протиснулась между ними на барный стул, так любовно оберегаемый уже полтора часа обоими. - А я смотрю, вы уже накидались.  
Она обвела взглядом сначала захмелевшего Киёши, затем Хьюгу. Хьюга под ее взглядом стушевался, но затем перешел в наступление:  
\- Ты опоздала!  
\- У меня было важное совещание, - отмахнулась Рико. Она смотрела пристально на Киёши. Киёши перевел взгляд на экран телевизора, что располагался над стойкой. Новости транслировались без звука. Только по мелькавшим в нижней строчке словам, да фотографиям пловца, мирового чемпиона по плаванию, можно было определить о чем речь. Скандал о допинге.  
\- Чисто сработано, да? - Рико хлопнула Киёши по плечу и счастливо рассмеялась. - Там, наверху, в Комитете спорта очень недовольно, но мой шеф просто в восторге!  
Бармен выставил перед ними три стакана. Рико схватила тот, что стоял посередине, и вытянула руку вверх:  
\- Кампай!  
Хьюга и Киёши присоединились. Рико ополовинила бокал и счастливо зажмурилась.  
\- Но я думаю, - добавила она через некоторое время. - Нам стоит держать себя в тонусе.  
\- Нам? - переспросил Хьюга. Рико прожевала маринованный редис, после чего весьма самодовольно кивнула.  
\- Именно, что нам.  
\- Мы сильно рисковали, - Хьюга подался немного вперед и затараторил шепотом.  
\- Но все же получилось! - Рико также перешла на громкий шепот и захихикала. Потом палочками выудила маринованный редис из миски с закусками. Застонала от удовольствия, когда распробовала на вкус.  
\- Просто повезло, - пожал плечами Киёши и ощутил, как к его боку прижалась Рико.  
\- Между тем научное медицинское ведомство по особым вопросам набирает очки!  
\- Ты рискуешь, - сказал Киёши.  
\- Не в этот раз. Шеф дал полный карт-бланш на следующее дело.  
Хьюга подавился пивом.  
\- Следующее дело? - переспросил он, когда откашлялся.  
\- Именно, что следующее дело. И завтра вы мне нужны прямо с утра. Представлю вас начальству.  
\- Ты с ума сошла? - возмутился Хьюга, запыхтел, начал выпутываться из пиджака. - Мы так не договаривались.  
\- Я все выяснила! Посовещалась с юридическим отделом. И они сказали, что ведомство может нанимать независимых экспертов в качестве советников.  
\- Я пас, - ответил Хьюга. Тем временем Рико поставила на колени деловой портфель и показала угол обыкновенной серой непрозрачной папки.  
\- Это что? - Хьюга поправил очки. - Это новое дело?  
\- Какая теперь разница, - притворно вздохнула Рико.  
\- Ты притащила бумаги сюда? - кипятился Хьюга.  
\- Не зачем так кричать, - парировала Рико. - Киёши?  
\- Я тоже пас, - Киёши нахмурился в ответ.  
\- Очень жаль, - Рико убрала папку обратно в сумку и застегнула на все ремешки. - Эй, бармен, повтори-ка нам еще.

Потом все вместе усаживали Хьюгу в такси. Отчего-то именно его развезло больше всего от выпитого. Пока Киёши договаривался с водителем, Хьюга порывался выйти из машины обратно на улицу.  
\- Я… это… провожу тебя, Рико.  
\- Не стоит, Хьюга-кун. Меня проводит Киёши.  
\- Нет… Я…, - но Рико успела ловко захлопнуть заднюю дверцу машины.  
\- Совершенно не стоит, Хьюга-кун.  
\- Тогда давай я тебя подвезу. На такси, - Хьюга опустил стекло и высунул голову. Рико засмеялась.  
\- Мне совсем в другую сторону, Хьюга-кун.  
Машина тронулась. Какое-то время Киёши и Рико смотрели вслед такси, а затем зашагали в сторону бетонной лестницы.  
\- Ты сегодня необычайно молчалив, - заметила Рико. Они медленно карабкались по лестнице. Рико серьезная, в строгом костюме, держала портфель обеими руками перед собой. Она едва доставала Киёши до плеча, но старалась заглянуть в лицо. - Сожалеешь?  
Киёши не смотрел на Рико, наоборот, задрал голову вверх и подставил лицо ночному ветру.  
\- Ты бы видел, как сдулись эти важные шишки из Комитета спорта, когда везде-везде крупными буквами этим утром было напечатано ДО-ПИНГ. Не ожидали. Выкусили! Айда Рико себя еще покажет!  
Рико остановилась и в победном жесте от груди вверх, в небо, двинула кулаком. Киёши рассмеялся. Маленькая, но такая опасная Рико. Ее бы именем называть ураганы. В постели она была такой же - энергичной, неукротимой и слишком доминирующей. Жаль, не сложилось.  
\- Ты нравишься Хьюге, - произнес Киёши, когда они снова поравнялись.   
\- Пфф, об этом он сам должен был сказать мне.  
\- Может, дашь ему шанс?  
\- А себе еще один шанс не хочешь дать? - Рико сердилась. - Ладно. Извини. Погорячилась.  
\- Ты все еще сердишься, - заключил Киёши.  
\- Не то, чтобы сержусь, но…  
\- Но все-так сердишься.  
\- На тебя невозможно сердиться, Киёши Теппей, - вздохнула Рико и несильно пихнула кулачком в бок. - Так что тебя гложет?  
\- Ничего, - мягко улыбнулся Киёши. - Просто устал.  
\- От меня устал?  
\- Конечно, нет, - он мотнул головой. - Работы в последнее время было много.  
\- И все-таки ты сожалеешь, - заключила Рико. Она резко остановилась, а Киёши еще какое-то расстояние прошел вперед и был вынужден развернуться.   
\- Все по справедливости, Киёши Теппей! Все должно быть по справедливости. А он себя повел несправедливо! И все, кто ему помогал, тоже! - Рико собралась. Она стояла, расставив ноги, как будто была готова оттолкнуться в прыжке и вцепиться в Киёши, руками уперлась в бока. - Они все понесли заслуженное наказание!  
\- Он был хорошим парнем, в принципе.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто он умер, - фыркнула Рико.   
\- Он и умер. Для мира спорта, - покачал головой Киёши.  
\- Не настолько он и был хорошим парнем, если ты его поймал на допинге, - Рико указывала пальцем на Киёши. - Именно ты герой дня!   
\- Мое имя, к счастью, нигде не звучит. Как ты и сказала, все по справедливости.  
Рико засопела. Киёши обернулся и какое-то время молча созерцал яркую подсветку витрин проспекта.  
\- Ты идешь? - спросил он мягко.   
\- Я передумала, - ответила Рико. В три шага преодолела расстояние между ними и ткнула кулаком Киёши в грудь. Киёши опустил взгляд и понял, что это был не кулак. Папка. Серая папка. Рико успела ее так быстро достать из портфеля.   
\- Я же отказался, - нахмурился Киёши.  
\- Тогда отдашь завтра утром. В десять. Буду ждать тебя в ведомстве с этой папкой, - она тотчас отскочила назад, развернулась на каблуках и махнула рукой на прощание. - Провожать не надо. Сама дойду. Жду тебя завтра в десять.

В холле правительственного здания Киёши столкнулся с Хьюгой. Пропуска для них были заказаны заранее. Рико и правда их ждала. И карточка визитера уже закрывала роскошный галстук Хьюги.  
\- А вот и ты, - с самым серьезным выражением лица произнес Хьюга. Киёши получил свой пропуск.  
\- Минута в минуту! - за их спинами раздался голос Рико. Когда они обернулись, Рико склонилась в вежливом поклоне и рукой указала в сторону лифта. - Прошу следовать за мной.  
В лифт они втиснулись вместе с другими клерками, долго, с остановками поднимались на нужный этаж. Затем Рико вела длинными, однотипными коридорами до двери с самой неприметной табличкой.  
\- Готовы? - Рико набрала в грудь воздуха, выдохнула и одернула пиджак.  
\- Рико, погоди! - только и успел возразить Киёши, когда Рико распахнула перед ними дверь, снова согнулась в поклоне и официальным тоном произнесла: “Господа, прошу вас”.  
Отдел в полном составе ожидал их возле двери. Киёши и Хьюга шагнули вперед. Рико вошла последней и прижалась к закрытой двери, будто они собирались сбежать, но она не могла им позволить совершить столь опрометчивый поступок. Затем откашлялась и представила первым Киёши:  
\- Позвольте представить профессора Киёши Теппея. С сегодняшнего дня он будет нашим официальным советником по особым делам.  
Сотрудники отдела застыли с натянутыми вежливыми улыбками. И тогда Рико первой, несколько нервно, зааплодировала, коллеги тотчас подхватили. Хьюга нахмурился.  
\- А это ассистент профессора Киёши, Хьюга Джунпей, - добавила Рико. Снова раздались жидкие аплодисменты  
Хьюга явно собирался спросить, что происходит, когда к ним вышел сотрудник и протянул с поклоном небольшую белую коробку.  
\- А это ваши визитки. Прошу.  
Киёши от растерянности прижал коробку к груди.  
\- Большое спасибо, - ответила за него Рико и перехватила визитки. Начальник отдела кривил лицо в гримасах, явно хотел что-то от подчиненной. Лица Рико Киёши не видел, но был уверен, что в ответ она строила столь же странные гримасы.  
\- Будем рады совместной работе, - наконец произнес начальник отдела. - Накатани Масаки.  
Он протянул руку. Чтобы ее пожать, Киёши был вынужден сделать шаг вперед. В образовавшейся тишине раздался четкий механический звук.  
\- А это… - начал Накатани, но закрыл рот и пробулькал что-то непонятное, при этом смотря на левую ногу Киёши. Рико жестами пыталась донести начальнику, что не стоит продолжать.  
\- Что ж, тогда приступим! - бодро произнес Накатани, когда было покончено со знакомством. Сотрудники отдела шустро разбрелись по местам за столом совещаний. Кто-то опустил на окнах жалюзи. На стене белел экран для презентаций.  
\- Ты ж прочитал дело? - Рико наклонилась к Киёши.  
\- Хотелось бы начать с рассказа профессору Киёши о новом деле, - Накатани махнул рукой, и на экране появилась фотография мужчины.  
\- Ханамия Макото? - воскликнул Хьюга.  
\- Ты с ним знаком? - удивился Киёши.  
\- Шутишь? Я удивлен, что ты не знаешь, Ханамию Макото.  
\- Итак. Ханамия Макото. 27 лет. Популярный и на данный момент лучший легкоатлет Японии. Специализируется на дистанциях в десять тысяч метров. При этом постоянно бьет свои же национальные рекорды. Ожидается, что на Олимпийских играх он станет первым японцем, кто возьмет золотую медаль в легкой атлетике. Это, если коротко, о послужном списке.  
\- На самом деле знаменит он другим, - мрачно произнес Хьюга.   
\- В спортивном мире у него прозвище Паук, - встряла Рико. - Говорят, он так быстро перебирает ногами, как будто их не две, а восемь. Как у паука.  
\- Малоприятный тип, - добавил Хьюга.  
\- Да, привлекает внимание своими выходками, - согласился начальник отдела.  
\- Он ненавидит СМИ, почти никогда не дает интервью, однако! - Рико заострила внимание присутствующих. - Он всегда с точностью может предсказать свое время.  
\- При этом рычит, как животное, и танцует странный танец, - Хьюга поправил очки на переносице.  
\- Он рассматривается, как основной кандидат на национальную награду, - вздохнул Накатани. - Поэтому нам предстоит проверить его подноготную. Не хотелось бы, чтобы всплыло что-то неприятное.  
Сотрудники отдела закивали.  
\- Что-то неприятное? - уточнил Хьюга.  
\- Например, как во вчерашних утренних новостях, - отрезала Рико. - О положительной допинг-пробе пловца.  
\- То есть, вы хотите, чтобы мы выяснили, принимает ли Ханамия Макото допинг? - не замолкал Хьюга. - Нам это не интересно. Совсем не интересно. Мы отказываемся и уходим. Что думаешь, Киёши?  
Киёши хмурился и молчал, смотрел на профайл. Фотография Ханамии Макото была цветной и крупнее, чем та, что в копию дела вложила Рико. На Киёши с экрана смотрел со злой усмешкой молодой мужчина.   
\- Я думаю, нам стоит познакомиться поближе с этим Ханамией Мокото, - добродушно улыбнулся Киёши. - Занятный парень.  
Рико вздохнула с облегчением. Все время, пока она ждала решения - приговора от Киёши, задерживала дыхание. Хьюга издал задушенный звук. Он был возмущен. Он был не согласен с решением Киёши, но министерский отдел нуждался не в нем, а в профессоре Киёши Теппее.

\- Вы серьезно? - Хьюга вышел на парковку последним. Рико сняла сигнализацию с обыкновенного серого кей-кара.  
\- Уж извини, транспорт только такой, - она вскинула руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. - Отлично, мы укладываемся по времени. Сейчас заедем на стадион, где тренируется Ханамия и...  
\- Погодите! - продолжал возмущаться Хьюга. - Почему этим делом занялись мы? Почему комитет не мог обратиться в ВАДА иди ДЖАДА, или в любое другое антидопинговое агентство?  
Рико нахмурилась.  
\- Допинг - это малая часть того, что нам предстоит проверить, - произнес Киёши.  
\- Ты! Ты вчера все-таки взял у Рико дело!  
\- Технически, нет. Она сама мне его… - Киёши замялся, чтобы подобрать нужное слово.  
\- Подсунула? - подсказала Рико.  
\- Всучила?  
\- Настоятельно преподнесла, - выкрутился Киёши и открыл переднюю дверцу со стороны пассажира.  
\- Я могу повести, - спохватился Хьюга.  
\- Притормози, Хьюга-кун. Эта машина все-таки ведомственная. За рулем буду я!  
\- Я отодвину переднее сидение назад? - спросил Киёши с улыбкой. И Рико улыбнулась ему в ответ:  
\- Конечно. Прости, что она такого размера. Другую мне выбить не удалось.  
\- Я привык.  
Киёши действительно было не привыкать. С его-то ростом. Ему бы играть в баскетбол где-нибудь за частную команду огромной корпорации или даже в Америке, но сейчас он отодвигал переднее сидение максимально назад, чтобы уместиться внутри стандартного кей-кара. Хьюга лишь поправил очки и устроился за водительским местом.  
\- В общем, нам предстоит провернуть все тихо, без привлечения внимания, - Рико лихо вырулила со стоянки и вклинилась в будничный поток машин.  
\- Я не верю, что мы занялись этим делом, - продолжал сокрушаться Хьюга.  
\- Как нога? - обратилась Рико к Киёши. - Тебе удобно?  
\- Спасибо, вполне, - тем временем Киёши достал из сумки копию дела, с которой не расставался всю ночь.  
\- Это самоубийство. Профессиональное самоубийство. Киёши, я не верю, что ты согласился. Этот Ханамия. Он же жуткий тип!  
\- Самовлюбленный, несколько циничный, но это может быть напускным, а еще, похоже, весьма умен и хитёр, - дал свою характеристику Киёши.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты в него влюбился, - фыркнул Хьюга. - По фотографии.  
\- Насколько бы он ни был умен и хитёр, мы сумеем вывести его на чистую воду! - Рико крепко сжала руль.  
\- А если мы ничего такого не раскопаем? - не унимался Хьюга.  
\- Я уверена, что с этим Ханамией не все чисто. А ты что думаешь, Киёши?  
\- Мне кажется, он чудик.  
\- Чудик? Ты сейчас серьезно? Да он же по виду саблезубая акула. Перекусит и не подавится. Чудик - это ты, Киёши.  
\- Эй, мне показалось, или раньше ты называл меня гением?  
\- Прости, но я поменял свое мнение.  
Рико легко засмеялась.   
\- Чудик против чудика - совсем не страшно, - пожал плечами Киёши и подхватил смех.   
\- А гений против чудика? - спросила Рико.  
\- Уже не так интересно.  
\- А гений против гения?  
\- А это претензия на серьезную схватку.

Стадион оказался за пределами Токио, в пригороде, и на вид самым обычным, к тому же - обнесен строительным забором. Дорога сужалась сигнальными конусами до одной полосы движения. Сновали маленькие грузовики, техника потяжелее и люди в жилетах и касках. Рико закусила губу, пыталась понять, куда ей припарковаться.  
\- Нам точно сюда? - уточнил Хьюга. - Кажется, здесь вовсю готовятся к Олимпиаде.  
\- Все готовятся к Олимпиаде, - дернула плечом Рико, затем резко выкрутила руль. Хьюга взвизгнул. - И Ханамия Макото тоже. Вы готовы?  
\- И как мы туда попадем?  
\- Очень легко. Работы ведутся только в левом крыле. Спортзалы, раздевалки находятся в правом, - Рико описала рукой в воздухе полукруг.  
\- Я готов, - произнес Киёши.  
\- Отлично! Но сначала хочу напомнить, что главное не привлекать внимания. Сегодня просто заходим, садимся на трибуну и наблюдаем. Он популярный спортсмен, хотя и со своеобразной репутацией, поэтому важно проявить осторожность. Я могу на вас рассчитывать?  
\- Определенно можешь!   
\- Я надеюсь, - добавил от себя Киёши.  
\- Может быть, нам тоже надеть, - Хьюга сложил из ладоней над головой условную крышу. - Каски.  
\- Я не думаю, что нужно надевать каску. Еще вопросы?  
\- Если мы только наблюдаем, то как возьмем кровь на допинг? - спросил Хьюга, одновременно с ним заговорил Киёши:  
\- Почему допинг - это все-таки плохо?  
Рико моргнула. Раз. Затем другой. Хьюга шумно сглотнул. И Киёши рассмеялся глубоким грудным смехом.  
\- Да ну тебя! - Рико пихнула Киёши кулаком в плечо. - Если вопросов больше нет, то вперед!

Они легко прошли на стадион, через служебный вход правой стороны поднялись на трибуны - повыше и в тень, чтобы снизу их не сразу заметили. Рико достала из сумки бинокль:  
\- Отлично. Тренировка в самом разгаре.  
На внутреннем круге Ханамия оказался стремительной черно-зеленой точкой, такой контрастной посреди терракотового полотна для бега. И Киёши уцепился за нее взглядом, жадно следил, с какой скоростью преодолевается расстояние.  
\- Невероятно, - поделился впечатлением Хьюга. Рико сосредоточенно смотрела на поле через бинокль.  
Ханамия как раз завершил последний круг, пересек черту и одновременно нажал на таймер наручных часов. Замедлив бег он вскинул голову и закричал.  
\- А вот и знаменитое рычание! Он похож на дикого зверя, - продолжал комментировать Хьюга.  
\- Кричит сразу после финиша, - хмыкнула Рико.  
\- А сейчас будет странный танец! Смотрите.  
Ханамия пробежал еще немного, затем легко подпрыгнул пару раз, сместил вес на одну ногу, потом на другую и плавно поднял руки вверх, при этом не прерывая движения вверх.  
\- Я читал, что он называет это танцем признательности. Тем самым благодарит богов беговой дорожки, - Хьюга поправил очки. Рико фыркнула и отложила бинокль. - Что ты так на меня смотришь, Рико-сан, я в пути успел немного почитать про Ханамию с телефона.  
\- Боги беговой дорожки! - воскликнула Рико, заливаясь смехом. - Ты же ученый, Хьюга-кун.  
\- Ты в курсе, что квантовая физика не отрицает наличие божественных сущностей?   
\- Квантовая физика? Мне казалось, что твоя специализация - органическая химия.  
\- Это его привычка, - Киёши прервал спор. Он смотрел на Ханамию и крылья носа трепетали.   
\- Привычка? - переспросила Рико.  
\- Рутина? - подобрал иное слово Киёши и обернулся к ней. - Мне нужно подойти поближе.   
\- Я могу одолжить тебе бинокль, - Рико и правда протянула ему бинокль, но Киёши поднялся с пластикового сидения и развернулся в сторону лестницы.  
\- Теппей, нет, - нахмурилась Рико.  
\- Я всего лишь подойду поближе, - миролюбиво улыбался Киёши и в конце подмигнул. - Он все-таки атлет, а не дикий зверь.

Когда Киёши спустился с трибуны, Ханамия сел прямо на беговую дорожку и взял в руки смартфон. Рядом с его бедром ожила портативная колонка. Песню Киёши припомнить не смог, но по аранжировке выходило, что она была старше их обоих как минимум лет на десять-пятнадцать.   
Тем временем Ханамия ослабил шнуровку на кроссовках.  
\- Эй, что вы делаете? - окликнули Киёши сверху. Он обернулся. Рядом с Рико и Хьюгой стоял старик в спортивной форме. Он опирался на простенькую балюстраду и грозно взирал. Рико за его спиной жестами что-то пыталась донести до Киёши.  
\- Киёши-сенсей! - закричал и Хьюга.  
\- Ты кто? - спросил Ханамия неожиданно глубоким голосом. Он все также сидел на дорожке, только повернул голову так, чтобы смотреть на Киёши. У него оказалась чересчур бледная кожа, а волосы - густые, сбившиеся под ветром, до плеч, влажные чуть завивались на концах у основания длинной шеи. Глаза светло-карие, злые. Смотрел Ханамия пристально.   
Киёши сам смотрел на него жадно и где-то на задворках мелькнула мысль, что он влип, угодил как в паутину. Настоящий Ханамия был красивым и, кажется, очень опасным.  
\- Как грубо, - мягко улыбнулся Киёши в ответ. - Я просто хотел за вами понаблюдать.  
\- Держись от меня подальше, - Ханамия слитным движением поднялся на ноги и вдруг бросил в Киёши кроссовок. Киёши вовремя увернулся и проследил падение. Кроссовок упал возле выхода.  
\- Подождите! - Киёши примирительно выставил ладони вперед, но нахмурился. - Я всего лишь хотел…  
\- Я все объясню! - на внутреннюю арену выскочила Рико. Второй кроссовок угодил Киёши в затылок. Ханамия зло улыбался.  
\- Эй! Кем вы себя возомнили! - за Рико бежал тот самый старик.  
\- Мы из секретариата медицинского ведомства, - Рико встала между Киёши и Ханамией. - Спортивным комитетом было принято решение о включении интервью с Ханамией Макото в наш ежемесячный буклет, посвященный здоровью и спорту. Пожалуйста, окажите содействие!  
Она резко согнулась в поклоне и вытянула руки вперед. В руках Киёши заметил цветастый буклет. Ханамия смотрел на Рико с легким пренебрежением, будто она назойливая мушка. Буклет он проигнорировал. И такое отношение к подруге откровенно Киёши задело. Лицо его стало суровым. Он незаметно сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Хагасино, займись этими, - обратился Ханамия к старику и прошел мимо всей компании на выход, но едва поравнялся с Киёши произнес едва слышно, так, чтобы только Киёши слышал. - Бесишь.  
И Ханамия ушел.  
\- Хагасино-сан, позвольте представить нашего советника, Киёши-сенсея. Он является профессором…  
\- Профессор? - старик прищурился. - Какой молодой профессор.  
\- Так вышло, - пожал плечами Киёши.  
\- Я все равно хочу отметить, что ваше поведение, как сегодня, недопустимо. Об этом не было разговора.  
\- Мы хотели посмотреть на Ханамию-сана в деле, - Рико глупо заулыбалась. - Он же такой невероятный на треке. Даже Киёши-сенсей впечатлился.  
\- Я вынужден позвонить в Спортивный комитет!  
\- Подождите! - запротестовала Рико. - Давайте договоримся!  
Хагасино ушел внутрь, а Рико за ним. Напоследок она обожгла взглядом Киёши. Он сунул руки в карманы и обернулся к треку.  
\- У Рико из-за тебя неприятности, - произнес Хьюга и поправил очки.  
\- Не переживай за нее. Они договорятся. Рико этого Хагасино сама сожрать может.   
\- А что насчет тебя? Не боишься, что она сожрет тебя?  
\- Она пробовала. Как видишь, - Киёши для наглядности развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя. - У нее не получилось.  
\- Этот Ханамия, похоже, тот еще ублюдок, - Хьюга кивнул на кроссовок, что валялся возле ноги Киёши.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, больной ублюдок? - улыбнулся Киёши.  
\- А он больной? - насторожился Хьюга.  
\- Пока рано делать выводы и видел я немного.  
\- Но… - продолжил за него Хьюга.   
\- Ты заметил, как он себя вел перед стартом?  
\- Он делал растяжку, - неуверенно ответил Хьюга. - Это же нормально для спортсменов.  
\- А после?  
\- Тоже делал растяжку? - Хьюга хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. - Какой я идиот! Ну что еще за танец признательности богам беговой дорожки? Это же растяжка!  
\- Перед стартом он растянул ноги, пару секунд медитации в глубоком приседе, затем пара прыжков и резкий выдох.   
\- Прыжки я видел.  
\- Он наклонился вперед перед стартовой линией и поочередно руками дотронулся до кончика носа.  
\- Как ты увидел? - Хьюга оглянулся на трибуны, где они сидели раньше. - Мы же сидели высоко.  
\- После дистанции он выпил воды, сделал два коротких вдоха-выдоха и отвел предплечья назад, после чего взял вторую бутылку другой рукой. Опять два коротких вдоха-выдоха и предплечья назад.  
\- Он что, делает все по два раза? - удивился Хьюга.  
\- Именно!  
Киёши нагнулся, чтобы поднять кроссовок возле своей ноги.  
\- Даже не думай! - всполошился Хьюга и схватил кроссовок первым.  
\- Зря всполошился, заряда еще хватает, - поиграл бровями Киёши, но Хьюга энтузиазма не оценил. - Тогда подними и второй.  
\- Чем займемся, пока Рико улаживает вопросы с Хагасино? Ключи от машины у нее, если что.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит вернуть обувь хозяину, - Киёши кивнул на кроссовки в руках Хьюги.  
\- Нет. Нет, Киёши, - Хьюга попытался образумить друга.  
\- Хуже, чем я устроил, уже все равно не будет, - пожал плечами Киёши и направился на поиски Ханамии внутри стадиона.

Они долго бродили внутри стадиона. Даже наткнулись на проход, перетянутый толстой пленкой, за ним велись строительно-монтажные работы, и вернулись назад.  
\- Я думаю, он за этой дверью, - произнес Киёши и остановился.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Нет.  
Киёши перехватил кроссовки из рук Хьюги.  
\- Я пойду один. В случае чего, выгонят только меня, навязчивого поклонника.  
\- Ты мог бы перестать создавать проблемы?  
Киёши чуть приоткрыл дверь. Ханамия действительно оказался в этом помещении. Он лежал на голом полу на животе, прикрытый полотенцем с черно-белым леопардовым принтом.  
\- Он здесь, - одними губами произнес Киёши. Хьюга только хмыкнул. Киёши прижал одной рукой кроссовки к груди и шагнул внутрь.  
Ханамия чужое присутствие ощутил. Он медленно повернул голову. Волосы спадали ему на лицо, но Киёши различил злую ухмылку.  
\- А, это ты, - скучающим тоном произнес Ханамия. - Я дал понять, чтобы ты убирался.  
\- Можно автограф? - Киёши бросил кроссовок. Тот упал возле Ханамии, но Ханамия не шелохнулся.  
\- Только если на заявлении в полицию.  
\- Любопытно, - Киёши обошел лежащего на полу Ханамию по кругу. У Ханамии оказался сильная узкая спина, очень бледная, а еще потрясающие, длинные ноги атлета. Киёши захотелось их потрогать, пройтись ладонями по жилистым икрам, чтобы почувствовать скрытую мощь, обхватить тонкие лодыжки и пощекотать стопы.  
\- Ты такой назойливый, - поморщился Ханамия и перевернулся на спину. Полотенце соскользнуло на пол рядом. Брови дернулись вверх, когда Киёши смог лицезреть полностью обнаженного Ханамию.   
\- Нравлюсь? - Ханамия смотрел с вызовом, со злой усмешкой, прямо как на фото в досье, когда Киёши спустился взглядом по развитой грудной клетке до впалой чаши живота, и остановился на мягком пенисе. В горле пересохло, поэтому Киёши утвердительно кивнул. Отвести взгляд от Ханамии оказалось сложно.   
\- Ладно, - Ханамия медленно поднялся, сверкнув идеальными белыми ягодицами, которые обернул все тем же леопардовым полотенцем. В углу висел темно-зеленый махровый халат. Ханамия накинул его на плечи. - Будет тебе автограф.  
Он достал из спортивной сумки ручку. Киёши как раз опустился, чтобы поднять кроссовок, когда Ханамия вцепился в него взглядом.  
\- А ну поднимись! - скомандовал Ханамия, и Киёши встал в полный рост. - Хм. Где бы оставить тебе автограф?  
\- На кроссовках? - предложил Киёши. Он завороженно проследил, как Ханамия приблизился к нему, снова окинул взглядом, потом расстегнул на Киёши пиджак, под которым оказался жилет. Ханамия закатил глаза от скучности официального наряда. Кроссовки с дробным стуком ударились об пол.  
\- Это мои кроссовки.  
\- А мне показалось, что ты их оставил мне на память, - мягко улыбнулся Киёши. - В честь знакомства.  
\- Бесишь, - ответил Ханамия. Он расправился с пуговицами жилета и положил ладони, прохладные даже сквозь ткань рубашки, на грудь Киёши, повел вверх. - Кажется, дни тренировок ты не пропускаешь.  
Ханамия насмешливо вскинул бровь. Киёши не дышал.  
\- Вот здесь, - он щелкнул ручкой и было намеревался начать писать на рубашке, но Киёши сделал шаг назад. В ушах гулко стучала кровь.  
\- Что это за звук постоянно?  
\- Звук?  
\- Механический звук, - поморщился Ханамия. Он снова принялся разглядывать Киёши.  
\- Что с ногой? - Ханамия сузил глаза.  
\- С ногой? - переспросил Киёши.  
\- Каких идиотов берут в правительственные комитеты. Все время переспрашиваешь, как будто с первого раза не понимаешь.   
\- А… Это… - Киёши почесал затылок, глуповато улыбаясь. - Протез.  
\- Протез?   
\- Да. Бионический протез.  
\- Ясно, - Ханамия отвернулся и отошел к ящикам вдоль стены, после чего крикнул. - Хагасино!  
Старик влетел в помещение, как будто только и ждал, когда Ханамия его позовет. За ним бежала Рико. Из коридора выглянул обеспокоенный Хьюга.  
\- Хагасино, я не давал согласие на интервью, - произнес Ханамия. Прозвучало очень угрожающе.  
\- Но нам просто необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов, Ханамия-сан! - вышла вперед Рико. - Вот смотрите, у меня здесь анкета...  
\- Кажется, вы что-то недопоняли. Хагасино!  
\- Я думаю, вам лучше уйти, - засуетился старик. - Я попробую его убедить, но потом…  
\- Убедить? - хмыкнул Ханамия и то его стал мягким. - Ладно. Я дам интервью. Прямо сейчас. Но отвечу всего на один вопрос.  
Рико опустила руку с анкетой и переглянулась с Киёши.  
\- Ханамия-сан, - Киёши встал перед Рико. - Вы принимаете допинг?  
\- Эй! - закричал Хагасино.  
\- Допинг?   
\- Это не то… - уже Хьюга встрял в скандальную ситуацию.  
\- Точно, дурак, - зло рассмеялся Ханамия, но сам пошел красными пятнами.- Даже если бы принимал, то, думаешь, сознался бы?  
\- Тогда мы можем прийти еще раз? Если нечего скрывать.  
Ханамия собирался скрыться в душе. Он открыл дверь в душевую, но Киёши преградил ему путь.  
\- Боюсь, что это несколько... - за спиной Киёши возмутился Хагасино.  
\- Простите, - Хьюга тормозил его как мог.  
Ханамия качнулся вперед и окатил ненавистью:  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, эй, как тебя там.  
\- Что-то скрываешь?  
\- Расследуйте, что хотите и где хотите, но не стой на моем пути, - прошипел Ханамия и обошел Киёши.  
\- Меня зовут Киёши Теппей, - крикнул Киёши ему вслед.

Втроем в легких сумерках дошли до кей-кара и тягостно молчали некоторое время внутри.  
\- Ками-сама, - вздохнула Рико и закрыла лицо ладонями.  
\- Мы сами себя раскрыли, - тяжело вздохнул Хьюга. Плечи Рико вздрогнули. - Эй, ты чего? Айда!  
Плечи Рико продолжали подрагивать. Она сдавленно всхлипнула.  
\- Довел? - Хьюга с укором обратился к Киёши. И Рико убрала ладони, чтобы свободно расхохотаться:  
\- Как его Киёши вывел из себя! Он даже закипел от злости. Редкостный мудак со звездной болезнью, этот Ханамия Макото.  
Рико повернула ключ зажигания. Ожило радио. В салоне заиграли современные хиты.  
\- Ладно. Все прошло не так, как я ожидала, но отступать нам теперь некуда.  
\- Ты молодец, классно получилось с брошюрой, - Хьюга подбодрил Рико.  
\- Я планировала начать разговор с его тренером именно с брошюры, но это оказалось не таким уж и хорошим прикрытием, когда Киёши в лоб спросил про допинг.  
Свет фар выхватил сигнальные конусы, которые тянулись вдоль обочин вперед по ходу движения.  
\- Это теперь война, - серьезно произнесла Рико, все веселье с нее слетело. - И наша задача - выйти из нее с победой.  
\- Мы сможем взять его кровь на допинг?  
\- Думаю, да. Нас раскрыли, поэтому танцевать вокруг Ханамии смысла уже нет. Он знает, зачем мы пришли и что хотим от него.   
\- Я чуть не умер, когда ты спросил про допинг.  
\- Он с самого начала все понял, - заметил Киёши.  
\- Напишу шефу, чтобы выслали разрешение на взятие проб.  
\- Слушай, а этот Хагасино, он кто? Тренер? И Ханамия им так помыкает, - Хьюга положил локоть на переднее сидение, на котором сидел Киёши.  
\- Официально тренер, только Ханамия не нуждается в тренере. Хагасино по сути обычный менеджер - принеси-подай, позвони-вызови. Ничего интересного. Он мешать не будет, но и не поможет. Хотя Киёши, кажется, пробился к Ханамии.  
\- Я не думаю, что стоит считать успехом то, что за пятнадцать минут общения меня так искренне возненавидел человек.  
\- Он скоро поймет, что ошибался.  
\- Скорее возненавидит меня еще больше. Кажется, он устойчив к моему обаянию.  
\- Я тоже тебя возненавидел в первые пятнадцать минут, - признался Хьюга.  
\- Между тем, мы вроде как работаем вместе, - Киёши тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Да ты бы без меня совсем пропал.  
\- А я считал, что ты все-таки поддался обаянию.  
Первой звонко рассмеялась Рико. Хьюга густо покраснел и нервно поправил очки, но тоже подхватил смех, когда Киёши обернулся и лукаво подмигнул ему.  
Хьюгу высадили возле университета. Путь туда-обратно занял почти весь день. Он пробормотал, что ему надо проверить образцы и подготовиться к завтрашней лекции Киёши.  
\- Отвезти домой? - предложила Рико.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - отозвался Киёши и погладил ладонью колено.  
\- Заряд?  
\- Не беспокойся, хватит дойти до квартиры.  
\- Ты не остался в университете, - Рико хмыкнула.  
\- К лекциям я люблю готовится дома.  
\- Я торможу твою научную работу своими просьбами.  
\- Это бывает интересно.  
\- Тебе сейчас интересно?  
\- Очень.  
\- Ханамия. Он… Каковы наши шансы? Только честно.  
\- Гений против гения, - Киёши принялся разглядывать гирлянды на деревьях вдоль дороги.  
\- Мне показалось, он тебя боится.  
\- Ты перепутала с брезгливостью, - Киёши поставил локоть на дверь и теперь смотрел на сосредоточенный профиль Рико. - Протез меня выдал.  
\- Пфф, мне кажется, ты себе придумываешь. Никто не догадывается, что у тебя протез. Даже если так. Лично мне все равно.  
\- Ты не видела лица Ханамии, когда я подтвердил его догадку. Для него я не больше, чем мусор.  
\- Гадкий он. Ханамия, - Рико скривилась, а потом боковым зрением отменила выражение лица Киёши. - Он, что, тебе понравился? Ну, в этом смысле… Ты меня понял. Все-таки Ханамия красивый, как мужчина.  
\- Раньше ты не поднимала эту тему, - заулыбался Киёши. - Так очевидно?  
\- У тебя совершенно глупое выражение лица и думаешь ты явно о Ханамии, но только не о том, как нам его поймать на допинге.  
\- А нам нужно ловить его на допинге?  
\- Я не уверена, - Рико призналась честно и дернула острым плечом. - Называй как хочешь - интуицией, предчувствием, но я знаю, что с ним что-то не чисто. Поэтому и обратилась к тебе.  
Кей-кар еще попетлял улочками, и Рико притормозила возле пешеходной лестницы, зажатой между многоэтажками.   
\- Мне подняться с тобой?  
\- Я справлюсь. К тому же здесь нельзя парковать машину, ее просто эвакуируют.  
\- Тебя раздражает подобная опека, да? - Рико сильно сжала пальцы на руле.  
\- Никто кроме тебя не пытается, - ответил Киёши. - Даже Хьюга со мной так не носится.  
\- Слушай, если я ошибаюсь, и Ханамия не замешан с допингом, то было бы здорово, если ты… с ним...  
\- Ты пытаешься сказать, что не ревнуешь? Даже, как ты там выразилась, к редкостному мудаку со звездной болезнью.  
\- Конечно, я тебя ревную! - Рико вздохнула, потом еще раз. - Между прочим, ты был моей первой любовью. И я как-то читала, что первая любовь, она всегда несчастная.  
\- Ты была несчастна со мной?  
\- Да нет же! Как раз наоборот, - Рико зарычала. - Это сложно сказать. Надо собрать все мысли и...  
\- Я не тороплюсь, - ответил Киёши. - Но тогда нам стоит еще немного покататься, иначе тебя оштрафуют за стоянку в неположенном месте.  
\- Вот почему ты всегда такой?  
\- Какой?  
\- Заботишься обо всех.  
\- Такой уродился.  
\- Короче, - отрезала Рико. На Киёши она не смотрела. - Я была с тобой очень счастлива, но ушла, потому что ты не был достаточно счастлив со мной. Не перебивай меня сейчас, пожалуйста! Я это видела. А вот эти пару месяцев, когда я снова нашла тебя десять лет спустя и ты мне помогаешь, как в школе, мне снова хочется окунуться в это состояние счастья, но понимаю, что в одну реку не войдешь дважды. К тому же ты расширил свои горизонты, не то, что я.   
Киёши наклонился и прижался прохладными губами к горячему лбу Рико. От удивления она широко раскрыла глаза.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - прошептал Киёши, а потом вышел из машины.


	2. Глава вторая

Лекции Киёши читал с самого утра до пятнадцати часов. А после, по пути в университетскую лабораторию, где его ждал Хьюга, встретил в коридоре высоченного мужика в строгом костюме, точно из министерства. Конкретно его Киёши в правительственной высотке, конечно, не видел, но было очевидно, откуда он такой. Они поравнялись возле двери в лабораторию. Киёши обожгло внимательным острым взглядом, будто скальпелем рассек. Всего на долю секунд. Мужчина прошел дальше, к выходу на центральную лестницу. Киёши отпер дверь электронным ключом и какое-то время смотрел вслед широкой ровной спине, обтянутой серой костюмной тканью.  
\- Что в дверях стоишь? - рядом возник Хьюга в белом халате ассистента и ноутбуком в руках. - Сейчас Рико позвонит.  
\- Да так, ничего, - отмахнулся Киёши, хотя напряжение от встречи его не покинуло.  
\- Давай, живее, - подгонял Хьюга. - Сейчас еще твои студенточки прибегут, будешь их чаем поить.  
\- Мне казалось, что тебе это нравится? - улыбнулся Киёши.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Когда студенты приходят на чай.  
Хьюга смутился и поправил очки. Ноутбук ожил звуковым сигналом. Хьюга явно запаниковал. Поставил ноутбук на стол возле чистых пробирок и принял вызов.  
\- Эй! Вы где там? - первым делом спросила Рико. - Почему я вижу только пряжку ремня Киёши?  
\- Привет! - Киёши нагнулся и помахал в объектив камеры рукой. Связь немного притормаживала, и какое-то время он наблюдал, как огромная ладонь покачивается из стороны в сторону. Хьюга прикатил стул.  
\- Садись!  
\- Вот так-то лучше, - удовлетворенно выдохнула Рико, когда Киёши уселся перед камерой. Хьюга прикатил стул и себе, но отсвечивал на заднем плане. - Ты видел файлы, что я тебе отправила в полдень?  
\- Еще нет, - ответил Хьюга за Киёши с важным видом. - И все-таки это не профиль Киёши.  
\- Вы о чем?  
\- Выписка из медкарты Ханамии.   
\- Что-то любопытное? - уточнил Киёши и развернулся боком к камере, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть и на Хьюгу.  
\- Как сказать. Четыре года назад во время соревнований упал и сломал ногу.   
\- По этому поводу было серьезное разбирательство. Комитет спорта отстранил от соревнований спортсмена, который выставил подножку Ханамии.  
\- Так бывает?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Кто-то подножку выставил и Ханамия упал. Его кто-то догнал?  
\- Догнал и даже перегнал, - заметила Рико.  
\- Если перегнал, зачем подставился?  
\- Если честно, то это какая-то темная история, - Рико нахмурилась. - Есть расследование Спортивного комитета, там упоминаются видеозаписи, но доступа к этим видеозаписям нет, как впрочем и к снимкам перелома. В уровне доступа моего ведомства только заключение врачей и выписки из показаний свидетелей.  
Киёши нахмурился.  
\- К заключению не придраться, - заметил Хьюга.  
\- Еще что-то?  
\- Анемия.  
\- Анемия?  
\- Представь себе, как я удивился. Два года назад Ханамия прошел курс лечения в частной клинике, и вроде бы болезнь отступила.  
\- Но у меня есть разрешение на взятие проб! - Рико помахала официальной бумагой перед камерой. - Поэтому, я сейчас выдвигаюсь к вам и мы вместе едем к Ханамии.  
В дверь постучали. В проеме дверного окошка мелькали женские головы. Студентки улыбались и показывали коробку с рулетом. Хьюга застонал и откатился в сторону.  
\- Что там?  
\- Я забыл, ко мне насчет лабораторных должны подойти студенты, - повинился Киёши. - Ты сюда не торопись, хорошо?

\- Вот от тебя, Киёши, я не ожидала, - Рико дулась всю дорогу и раздраженно маневрировала кей-каром между машинами на трассе, ведущей к пригороду. Хьюга бледнел на заднем сидении. - Я думала, ты в университете делом занят, а ты чаи распивал. Со студентками. И я еще за тебя переживала!  
Впереди показались знакомые сигнальные конусы и громада стадиона. Рико резко затормозила перед открывающимися воротами и перегородила выезд из подземного паркинга низкой спортивной машине.   
\- Мы вовремя.  
Машина замерла в метре от кей-кара. Моргнула пару раз узкими фарами. Рико заглушила мотор.  
\- Ты что творишь? А если бы он въехал в бочину? - возмутился Хьюга.  
\- Не въехал же, - дернула плечом Рико. Киёши пытался разглядеть водителя спортивной тачки. Из нее в конце концов вышел сам Ханамия Макото. Хьюга присвистнул.  
Ханамия подошел ближе и скривился. Когда Киёши опустил стекло, то с нескрываемым раздражением произнес:   
\- А, это вы, команда неудачников по спасению мира.  
Рико перегнулась через Киёши, чтобы крикнуть в открытое окно:  
\- Ханамия-сан, у нас разрешение на отбор проб на допинг.  
Ханамия скривил рот в ухмылке.  
\- А ты бойкая.  
\- Мы можем пройти внутрь и взять пробы?  
Хьюга обнял кейс-холодильник на заднем сидении.  
\- Валяйте, - Ханамия развернулся и достал телефон возле открытой дверцы спорткара.  
\- Паркуйся и пойдем, - предложил Хьюга. Втроем они проводили взглядом спорткар. Ханамия сдал назад и нырнул обратно на парковку.  
\- Пусть постоит, пока не закончим, - ответила Рико и вышла наружу.  
\- Я не думал, что у легкоатлетов столько денег. Ты видел его тачку?  
\- Обычно у них нет столько денег, - ответил Киёши и открыл дверцу кей-кара.  
\- Он подозрительно спокойный, - заметила Рико, когда они вошли через рабочий вход внутрь стадиона. - Вчера кричал, а сегодня сама любезность.  
\- Думаешь, что-то задумал? - спросил Хьюга.  
\- Я думаю, его предупредили, что мы приедем.   
Ханамия ждал их в том самом помещении, сидя на жесткой скамье. При виде чемоданчика в руках Хьюги, расстегнул манжету рубашки и принялся заворачивать. Рико достала из портфеля разрешение и продемонстрировала Ханамии. Киёши отдал должное. Ханамия разрешение внимательно прочитал.  
\- Надеюсь, ваш бывший докторишка не забыл, как брать кровь из вены, - Ханамия зло сверкал глазами. - Не хотелось бы потерять ни капли своей крови. Она мне, знаете ли, обходится очень дорогой ценой.  
\- Мы в курсе про ваш диагноз, - отрезала Рико и скрестила руки на груди. У Хьюги немного подрагивали руки, скорей всего от гнева, когда он прошел вперед, поставил чемоданчик на лавку и открыл замок магнитным ключом.   
\- Я профессионал, - Хьюга поправил очки на переносице.  
Ханамия молчал все время, пока над его рукой пыхтел Хьюга. У Хьюги на лбу выступила испарина от усердия. Он предельно сосредоточенно вводил иглу и ставил катетер. Ханамия даже не поморщился, исправно и привычно поработал кистью, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулак. Киёши напрягся. Напряглась и Рико. Все двадцать минут они провели в гулком молчании.  
Потом Хьюга сложил в холодильник пробирки и принялся убирать инструменты. Ханамия обернулся и произнес с неподдельным сочувствием:  
\- Надеюсь, по итогу вас снова повысят до стажера в департаменте международных дел, Айда-сан. Это все ведь ради великой цели, не так ли?  
Киёши сделал шаг вперед: то ли закрыть собой Рико, то ли попытаться остановить Хьюгу, если тот не удержится и ударит Ханамию. Он бы сам с удовольствием ударил.  
\- Надеюсь, вы известите меня о результатах не через прессу, хотя бы старику Хагасино позвоните, - Ханамия притворился, будто ему грустно расставаться с ними, но сам направился не на выход, а в душевые.  
\- Уходим, - в горле у Киёши пересохло и он прорычал команду. Рико выскочила в коридор. Уговаривать ее не было нужды. Хьюгу Киёши ухватил за воротник пиджака и вытолкал из помещения. Тот едва не выронил чемоданчик с пробами. - У нас есть минут десять.  
\- Почему десять?  
\- Примерно столько Ханамия будет мыть руки.  
\- Черт! Черт! Черт! Вот дерьмо! - Рико пнула туфлей лавчонку, которая попалась им на пути. Резкое эхо срикошетило по пустому коридору вперед. Киёши мрачно за ней наблюдал.  
\- Проба на допинг покажет отрицательный результат, - произнес он.  
\- Откуда он все знает? - спросил Хьюга. - Про меня, про… кхмм, Рико.  
\- Откуда-то, - хмурился Киёши. - Езжайте в лабораторию и сделайте анализ.  
\- Он и правда чист? - уточнила Рико.   
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Киёши.   
\- Он не сможет нас шантажировать. Это общеизвестные факты. И про Хьюгу, и про… меня, - Рико зарделась. - Прости, что сразу не сказала.  
\- Потом, - отрезал Киёши. - Все потом. А сейчас езжайте в лабораторию.  
\- Стоп, - теперь нахмурился Хьюга. - А ты? Ты разве не с нами?  
\- А я приеду позже.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - взвилась Рико, когда поняла, что собрался сделать Киёши.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал он в ответ.

Ханамия на ходу натягивал тонкие перчатки и ощерился, когда заметил, что Киёши сидит на бампере его спорткара.  
\- Бесишь, - произнес Ханамия, когда поравнялся с Киёши, обошел его и открыл дверцу. - Ты мне бампер помнёшь. Он не рассчитан на то, чтобы на нем сидел такой медведь.  
\- Не могу, - добродушно улыбнулся Киёши. Лицо Ханамии исказила гримаса. Улыбка Киёши явно выводила его из себя.  
\- Тебя бросили твои горе-друзьяшки или ты их, когда узнал подноготную?  
\- Я лично нанимал Хьюгу ассистентом.  
\- А что насчет девчонки?  
\- Мне платит ведомство.  
\- Мне не интересно. Слезай с машины!   
\- Говорю же, не могу.  
\- Это еще почему? Ты что, приклеился к моей машине? - Ханамия сузил глаза.  
\- У протеза закончился заряд, - пожал плечами Киёши.  
\- Позвони в службу спасения или кого там надо вызывать в таких случаях. В конце концов, вызови такси.  
\- У телефона тоже, - Киёши вытащил из кармана смартфон и помахал им.  
\- Врешь, - Ханамия зло вцепился в дверцу спорткара.  
\- Лгу, - ответил Киёши.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - прямо спросил Ханамия.  
\- Продолжить знакомство.   
Пока Ханамия подбирал слова, чтобы достойно ответить, Киёши поднялся с бампера и открыл дверцу со стороны пассажира.  
\- Ты не сядешь в мою машину, - отчеканил Ханамия. Он был на краю ярости.  
\- Я хочу несколько сгладить наше знакомство, - дипломатично предложил Киёши.  
\- Пришли цветы с извинениями.  
\- Ладно, я уже понял, что допингом ты не балуешься и проба ничего не покажет. Извини. Поэтому давай попробуем еще раз, с самого начала?  
Ханамия молчал и пристально смотрел на Киёши. Киёши ждал.  
\- Ко мне или к тебе? - Киёши улыбнулся, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
\- Бесишь, - фыркнул в ответ Ханамия, но беззлобно, и сел за руль. Уже из салона он ответил. - Ко мне.  
Киёши забрался внутрь и оценил внутреннюю отделку из белой кожи и темного дерева, но пахло в спорткаре антисептиком.  
\- Нравится? - с хвастливыми нотками в голосе спросил Ханамия.  
\- Я думал, внутри попросторнее, - ответил Киёши. Ханамия вдавил педаль газа. Спорткар стремительно дернулся вперед.  
\- Расскажешь про ногу, - Ханамия не спрашивал, утверждал.  
\- А мне показалось, ты выяснил всю мою биографию.  
\- Ужасная скука. У твоей девчонки и очкарика и то интереснее.  
\- Я уже понял, что у тебя влиятельные друзья.  
\- В старшей школе я не трахался с девицей, в которую был безответно влюблен объект безответной влюбленности, - Ханамия смотрел на Киёши в зеркало дальнего вида, тон беспечный, но взгляд холодный.  
\- Я впечатлен, - в ответ Киёши выдавил улыбку. - Но твой источник ошибается.  
\- Безответная влюбленность оказалась не настолько безответной?  
\- Хьюга нравится Рико.  
\- А что насчет тебя?  
\- А я еду с тобой к тебе.  
\- Ты не знал, что она до сегодняшней должности работала в дипломатическом корпусе, откуда ее со скандалом выставили.  
\- Если захочет, сама мне все расскажет.  
\- Позволишь дальше себя использовать? - сладко произнес Ханамия.  
\- Не испытывай меня на прочность, - ответил Киёши, на этот раз без улыбки. 

Внешне дом Ханамии оказался самым обычным среди таких же обычных домов в районе неподалеку от стадиона. Двухэтажное строение, ничем не примечательное снаружи. Разве что во дворике навес для машины.   
Ханамия припарковал машину, но выходить не торопился, разглядывал Киёши в зеркале заднего вида. Киёши украдкой, с любопытством поглядывал на узкую дорогу - странно, как низкий широкий спорткар вообще прошел между домами.  
\- Удивлен?  
\- Соседи не мешают?  
\- А должны?  
\- В таком районе живут обычно семейные люди, - растерялся Киёши.  
\- А я здесь и не живу, - прыснул Ханамия. - Не передумал?  
Внутри царила удивительная симметрия, как будто дизайнер провел по центру невидимую линию и от нее выстроил предметы в зеркальном порядке. Каждый предмет двоился. По два экземпляра книг, пластинок, статуэток. Два турника. Две беговых дорожки. Два зеркала.   
Ханамия наблюдал за гостем у двери.  
\- Диван один, - улыбнулся Киёши. Ханамия от его улыбки снова раздражался. Киёши вернулся к стеллажам и среди книг заприметил толстые одинаковые тетради. Количество тетрадей также оказалось четным. Он вытащил одну и раскрыл посередине. Внутри - планы тренировок.  
\- Не для красоты голова, да? - Ханамия постучал пальцем по своей голове.  
\- Хочешь сразиться? - отшутился Киёши.  
\- Не трогай мои вещи, - настроение Ханамии стремительно менялось. - Положи на место.  
Киёши поставил тетрадь на место - задвинул между такими же тетрадями, разве что намеренно нарушил порядок, но Ханамия заметит это после.  
\- Часто попадаются на твой слащавый образ придурка?  
\- Не так уж и часто, - пожал плечами Киёши. - Ты не запал.  
Ханамия фыркнул. Он подошел к Киёши, а затем переставил тетради местами, в том порядке, в котором и стояли.  
\- Ты не вписываешься в стереотипы, - произнес Киёши и продолжил разглядывать полки с молчаливого разрешения. - Тебя иногда называют пауком, ты знаешь, но, извини за грубость, мне лично чем-то напоминаешь паразита.  
\- Паразита? - оскалился Ханамия. - Издеваешься?  
\- Отчего? У паразитов не самая легкая и приятная жизнь. Им приходится идти на разные ухищрения.  
\- Ты вроде не паразитолог.  
\- У меня разносторонние интересы.  
\- И какого же паразита я тебе напоминаю?  
\- Осу.  
\- Оса-паразит?  
Киёши кивнул.  
\- Есть такая разновидность ос. Не суть важно, как они называются, важно, как они размножаются. Самка находит подходящего паука, тот сидит себе на паутине, а она откладывает ему на брюшко яйцо. В положенный срок появляется личинка и начинает тянуть соки из паука, съедает его изнутри, разрушает тело, отравляет, парализует его волю, отчего паук меняет инстинкты. Вместо обычной паутины, плетёт кокон, в котором будет дозревать личинка осы-паразита до взрослой особи.  
\- Звучит здорово. Значит, хвалишь меня?  
\- За саморазрушение?  
\- Как банально, - рассмеялся Ханамия, только глаза у него оставались злыми. - Я не просил ставить мне диагнозы.  
\- Есть вредные паразиты, а есть взаимовыгодные, - Киёши отступил на шаг и вздохнул, ладонью взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке. - Ладно, у нас было плохое начало. Может, попробуем еще раз?   
\- Зачем тебе это? - Ханамия задал вопрос в лоб. Он скрестил руки на груди и смотрел слишком пристально. В свете закатного солнца Ханамия казался еще более красивым. Киёши судорожно в уме подбирал слова, скользил немного рассеянным взглядом по его лицу, по развороту плеч, по длинным ногам.  
\- Что это за звук? - Ханамия поморщился. В комнате раздавался тихий писк датчика.  
\- Заряд протеза действительно закончился. У тебя тут поблизости есть розетка? - Киёши достал из кармана куртки кабель и продемонстрировал Ханамии. - Знаю, немного неприятно видеть подобное, но я действительно не смогу уйти от тебя.  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
\- Нет, - ответил Киёши и, как будто извиняясь, добавил. - Высокие технологии, но без провода никак.  
\- Посмотри где-то в той стороне, - Ханамия неопределенно махнул рукой. - Только сотри с лица свою дебильную улыбку. Бесишь.  
Ханамия вышел из комнаты. Послышалось из глубины дома, как вода потекла из крана. Киёши доковылял до угла. Розетка оказалась возле одной из беговых дорожек. Он подтащил кресло ближе, тем самым нарушив симметрию, и тяжело опустился в него, всего на минуту прикрыв глаза. Снимать протез Киёши не стал.  
\- Стоило оно того? - спросил Ханамия. По ковру он перемещался бесшумно, или же Киёши отвлекся.  
\- Что? - Киёши удивился.  
\- Волонтерство, - Ханамия кивнул на протез. - Ты никого не спас и сам потерял ногу под завалами.  
Киёши молчал. Ханамия сел на край дивана, приблизится то ли не решился, то ли не хотел. Ему и с дивана хорошо было видно матовый темный металл бионического протеза. Киёши тоже принялся разглядывать свою чудо-ногу, как будто не реальную, а из какой-нибудь меха, мерцающие диоды датчиков, сплетение трубок, пока не озвучил внутренний вывод:  
\- Конечно, стоило.

Домой Киёши добрался на такси. С трудом вскарабкался по лестнице на холм, где стояла многоэтажка. Протез то и дело издавал сигнал о низком заряде. Последние метры до квартиры Киёши просто тащился. Возле двери на портфеле сидела Рико. Она обхватила руками колени и уткнулась лбом. Даже задремала. Когда Киёши приблизился, Рико встрепенулась и быстро вскочила на ноги, но вид у нее оставался изнуренным и немного заспанным.  
\- Я заснула! - Рико произнесла с упреком. Упрекала она саму себя. Киёши привалился плечом к стене рядом с ней и просто улыбнулся.  
\- Нога? - Рико подлезла под его свободную руку, готовая помочь дойти до квартиры.  
\- Мне хватит заряда до квартиры, - ответил Киёши и потрепал Рико по волосам.   
\- Он тебя прогнал? - Рико перехватила ключи из ладони Киёши и принялась отпирать замок.  
\- Не то чтобы откровенно прогнал, даже дал подзарядить протез.  
\- Зачем ты вообще остался?  
\- Хотел посмотреть его дом.  
\- Насмотрелся? Зачем я только оставила тебя на стадионе? - сокрушалась Рико. Она широко распахнула дверь в квартиру.  
\- У него очень любопытно, - Киёши с усилием преодолел полметра и сел на порог своей квартиры. Рико выскользнула из туфель, деловито скинула пиджак и засуетилась вокруг Киёши:  
\- Сам разуешься? Помочь?  
\- Рико, - позвал Киёши по имени. - У меня всего лишь протез ноги. Даже не руки. Я инвалид, но не слабоумный.  
\- Извини, - Рико опустилась на корточки и лбом уткнулась в плечо Киёши. - Извини, извини. Я… я только хотела помочь.  
\- Это ты меня прости, - Киёши положил ладонь на ее затылок и принялся в утешении поглаживать.  
\- Я должна тебе объяснений, - глухо проговорила Рико. - Насчет того, что сказал Ханамия и…  
\- И я понял, что у тебя неприятности и тебе никак не обойтись без моей помощи, - Киёши с улыбкой закончил за нее.  
Рико хихикнула и тихо шмыгнула носом.  
\- Почти.  
\- Почти неприятности или почти нужна моя помощь?  
\- С тобой серьезно разговаривать почти невозможно, - Рико отстранилась и пихнула кулаком в плечо.  
\- Эй, поаккуратнее, а то мне и правда понадобится протез для руки, - Киёши потер плечо.  
\- О чем я и говорила, - Рико вздохнула.  
\- Ты ведь не просто так ждала меня у двери?  
\- Вообще я беспокоилась. Этот Ханамия, знаешь ли, не внушает доверия.  
\- Да брось, он всего лишь легкоатлет. И я крупнее его. Что он мог мне сделать? Переехать машиной?  
\- Не улыбайся, это не шуточки, - Рико насупилась. - Он серьезный противник.  
\- Мы победим.  
\- Не думаю, - Рико не разделяла энтузиазма Киёши. - Ханамия победил. Мы взяли пробы на допинг. И, как ты и говорил, он чист.  
\- Я не говорил, что он чист.  
\- Но анализы говорят об этом, - Рико злилась. Она несколько раз сжала пальцы в кулак и замерла в напряженной позе. - Я принесла отчет. Хьюга мне немного помог. Завтра представлю начальнику.  
\- Но сначала ведь покажешь мне?  
\- Пф, читай, - Рико достала из портфеля толстый прошитый отчет и бросила на колени Киёши.  
\- Сделаешь кофе? - попросил Киёши, и Рико смешно округлила глаза.  
\- Ты будешь читать его здесь?  
\- Неплохое ведь место, - Киёши оглянулся вокруг. - Так что насчет кофе?  
Киёши принялся листать объемный отчет. Рико постояла рядом какое-то время, а потом ушла в сторону кухни, загремела чашками, захлопала дверцами шкафчиков.   
Киёши дошел до середины отчета и читал таблицы с данными по анализу крови, когда Рико поставила чашку с горячим кофе рядом.  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- По анализам он чист.  
\- Но?  
\- Слишком чист, - заключил Киёши. - Удивительные показатели для человека с его диагнозом.  
\- Там вначале было, - Рико сделала глоток кофе. - Два года назад он проходил лечение в одной клинике. С тех пор вроде как наступила ремиссия.  
Киёши захлопнул отчет.  
\- Ты не дочитал.  
\- Ты ведь принесла не только отчет? - уточнил Киёши. Он отложил отчет в сторону и взял чашку. Кофе немного остыл к этому моменту. Рико молчала. - Так что?  
\- У меня есть записи тренировок Ханамии.  
\- Покажешь?  
\- Покажу, - Рико кивнула. - Только сначала скажи, что ты успел увидеть? Ты ведь не просто так напросился к нему домой. И на тренировке что-то зацепило.  
\- У Ханамии компульсивное расстройство.  
\- И что это нам дает?  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался с растерянностью Киёши и отсалютовал чашкой в сторону Рико после глотка. - А неплохой вышел кофе.  
\- Дрянь, а не кофе, - ответила Рико и вздохнула. - Можешь мне не лгать.  
\- Я хотел сделать тебе приятное.  
\- Поймай этого ублюдка, - фыркнула Рико. - Если хочешь сделать мне приятно.

Отчет Рико представляла в комнате для брифинга, вот только кроме самой Айды и Киёши в зале сидел только Накатани и юрист. Рико так и назвала его - просто юрист, без имени, когда шепнула Киёши. Киёши принял к сведению. Накатани явно перестраховался.  
Рико выглядела растерянной и, чтобы скрыть свою растерянность, хмурилась больше обычного. На столе высилась стопка с отчетами. Такое количество не понадобилось, а ведь они все утро делали копии.   
\- Мы еще кого-то ждем? - спросил Накатани. Он казался немного дерганным и тоже хмурился. Юрист возле него начал листать свой экземпляр отчета.  
\- Нет, - как-то неуверенно произнесла Рико и окинула взглядом пустую комнату.  
\- Тогда, Айда-сан, приступим?  
Рико переглянулась с Киёши, дождалась, когда он незаметно для всех остальных кивнет, и на выдохе раскрыла отчет там, где держала палец.  
\- Откройте, пожалуйста, на четвертой странице отчета, - Рико начала и скосила взгляд на Киёши. Киёши возился с казенным ноутбуком. Он принес с собой флешку. Когда Рико перед совещанием спросила, что на ней, Киёши ответил: видео с тренировок Ханамии.  
Накатани и юрист зашуршали листами.   
\- Анализы крови на допинг дали отрицательный результат, - убитым голосом произнесла Рико.  
\- Значит, он чист? - а Накатани явно повеселел. Он поднес отчет ближе к лицу, полюбовался итоговой таблицей результатов и подмигнул Рико.   
\- Профессор Киёши также проверил дом Ханамии, - продолжила она. Юрист в ответ приподнял брови, и Рико добавила. - Конечно, с разрешения самого господина Ханамии. Ничего подозрительного обнаружено не было.  
\- Отлично! - Накатани хлопнул по коленям. - Хорошая работа, профессор Киёши, Айда-сан!  
\- Агентство спорта желает, чтобы мы прекратили расследование, - произнес юрист.  
\- Почему? - спросил Киёши.  
\- Он лицо так называемых “треков и полей”.  
\- Они не хотят, чтобы СМИ пронюхали о проверке и начали писать в негативном ключе о Ханамии, - пояснил Накатани. - Они же готовы вцепиться в него при случае. Проверка как раз такой случай.  
В комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Накатани смотрел на Рико, Рико смотрела на Киёши. Киёши продолжал возиться с ноутбуком.  
\- Что же, считаю, что на этом расследование закончено, - подытожил Накатани и переглянулся с юристом. Юрист согласился.  
\- Нет, - вскрикнула Рико, скорее от отчаяния, чем от желания привлечь внимание.  
\- Мы продолжим проверку, - Киёши встал и прошелся до экрана для проектора, ловко присоединил к проектору ноутбук.   
\- Что? - рассердился Накатани.  
Проектор мерно зажужжал, прогреваясь. На экране сначала расплывчато, затем с фокусом замелькали таблицы настройки.  
\- Ханамия Макото принимает допинг.  
\- Что? - воскликнули присутствующие одновременно.  
\- Сейчас я вам продемонстрирую, - Киёши немного замешкался, пока выбирал правильные кнопки на пульте управления проектора. На экране появилось изображение Ханамии Макото. Точнее два изображения Ханамии Макото.  
\- Это сравнение его тренировок сейчас и три года назад.  
Ханамии Макото на экране ожили. Они синхронно принялись выполнять растяжку перед стартом. Минуты две в комнате все наблюдали за ними.  
\- И? - не выдержал первым Накатани.  
\- У него изменились привычки.  
\- Выглядит одинаково, - протянула Рико.  
\- Не буду вас томить, - улыбнулся Киёши. - Но для начала скажу, что привычки на видео у Ханамии совершенно разные. Обратите внимание на угол наклона рук, а также ног, как он поочередно совершает прыжки и дотрагивается до носа. Разная высота прыжка, разная скорость, с которой он касается кончика носа пальцами. Даже пальцы он держит иначе.  
\- Полагаю, небольшую разницу можно заметить, - неуверенно произнес Накатани. - Но это вполне в пределах погрешности.  
\- Это еще не все. После тренировки он слушает песню. Всегда одну и ту же песню. Японскую версию хита группы Газебо. Раньше он слушал в исполнении женского вокала. Сейчас исполняет другая группа. Кстати, это было любопытно, я не знал, что эта песня так популярна среди наших артистов.  
\- И как это связано? - Накатани обратился к Рико, но Рико лишь пожала плечами.   
\- Я подозреваю, что у господина Ханами обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Это ясно из его привычек. Он делает все четное количество раз. У него дома в силу одержимости тоже всего по два, любых предметов. Для симметричности. Если он не следует своим ежедневным ритуалам, то начинает сходить с ума. Его ритуалы для него всё.   
\- Но людям свойственно со временем меняться, - юрист сохранял скептицизм.  
\- Для Ханамии изменить ритуал означает почти смерть, - Киёши остановил показ и прошелся от экрана до окна, затем обратно.  
\- Мы все равно не до конца понимаем, что вы хотите сказать, Киёши-сенсей.  
\- Изменение ритуала означает, что в жизни Ханамии произошло что-то серьезное.  
\- И что произошло?  
\- Я пока не могу ответить на этот вопрос, - с улыбкой признался Киёши. - Одно могу утверждать, что-то изменилось в окружении Ханамии или в нём самом.  
\- Я хочу напомнить, что два года назад Ханамия проходил курс лечения от анемии в клинике, - парировал юрист.  
\- Он сменил лечащего врача! - Рико чуть не выронила отчет из рук.  
\- Если мы продолжим, то найдем ответы на все вопросы, - пожал плечами Киёши.  
\- Профессор, я все-таки считаю, что мы закончили с проверкой Ханамии Макото, - с нажимом произнес Накатани. Он с твердым стуком положил отчет на стол и поднялся со своего места. 

\- О! Рико! - воскликнул Хьюга, когда открыл дверь в лабораторию. Он находу стягивал пальто, но, заметив Рико, споткнулся. Рико сидела за рабочим столом Киёши: сложила руки на животе, сцепила пальцы в замок и пристально смотрела в экран ноутбука. - Как все прошло?  
\- Не очень, - подал голос Киёши. Он лежал на диванчике за ширмой. Под Киёши диван казался совсем крошечным.  
\- Киёши? - Хьюга заглянул за ширму.  
\- Он не спал всю ночь, - пробурчала Рико. - Не трогай его.  
\- Что-то нашли на Ханамию?  
\- За ночь в пробах крови допинг не появился.  
\- О! Ты смотришь тренировки Ханамии, - Хьюга повесил пальто на вешалку и обошел рабочий стол, чтобы оказаться за спиной Рико.  
\- Хьюга-кун, что ты видишь?   
Хьюга вперился взглядом в экран. На экране два Ханамии синхронно растягивали поочередно ноги, затем застывали в глубоком приседе на пару минут, из которого выскакивали в стремительном прыжке - вверх и на месте, и так несколько раз, как гуттаперчевые мячики.  
\- Он делает растяжку? - неуверенно ответил Хьюга. Киёши за ширмой зашуршал и подскочил к столу.  
\- Вот смотри! - он потянулся к ноутбуку, забарабанил по клавишам, отматывая видео назад, и Хьюга предупредительно откатил назад кресло вместе с Рико, чтобы Киёши не смёл ее случайно. - Обрати внимание, вот здесь! Задержка в несколько секунд. А вот, смотри, дальше медитация в приседе. Угол наклона ног разный.  
\- Кто сделал этот видеоролик? - серьезно спросил Хьюга.  
\- Киёши-кун, - Рико зевнула. - Вот поэтому он и не спал этой ночью. Хотел показать в качестве презентации во время отчета.  
\- Киёши, ты что, присутствовал на отчете по Ханамии?  
\- Они хотят свернуть расследование, - ответил Киёши. Хьюга моргнул.   
\- Если быть точными, то агентство свернуло расследование, - Рико откатилась дальше, пока спинка стула не уперлась в шкаф.  
\- Анализы дали отрицательный результат, поэтому резонно, что расследование свернули. Что нам еще расследовать-то? - Хьюга опустился на лабораторный табурет и посмотрел на Киёши, который запустил видео с двумя Ханамиями с самого начала.  
\- Он принимает допинг. И нам нужно понять, как именно. Рико, ты сможешь организовать встречу с лечащим врачом Ханамии? Хьюга, ты будешь разговаривать с ним, я в этом не очень хорош.  
Потухший взгляд Рико в один момент вновь запылал жаждой справедливости.  
\- Что ты хочешь найти? - уточнил Хьюга.  
\- Я уверен, что дело не в том, что у него сменился лечащий врач. Что-то изменилось внутри самого Ханамии. И скорее всего, именно из-за допинга. Возможно, Ханамия сам не осознает, что изменения есть. Это сложно заметить невооруженным глазом, но дьявол, как известно, в мелочах.  
\- Но если расследование закрыто, разве мы можем действовать открыто? - уточнил на всякий случай Хьюга. Киёши нажал видео на паузу. Рико принялась крутиться на кресле. - Слушайте, нет! Рико, ты рискуешь. Сильно рискуешь. Киёши, а ты ей потакаешь.   
Хьюга явно осуждал чрезмерную одержимость делом Ханамии.   
\- Хьюга-кун, я благодарна за твою заботу, - наконец произнесла Рико. Она поднялась, взмахнула рукой, чтобы посмотреть на часы - массивные наручные часы ее отца на широком кожаном ремешке, затем застегнула пуговицу на пиджаке. - Но мы намерены дойти до конца. Я пойму и, думаю, Киёши тоже, если ты не захочешь с нами.  
\- Да что ты такое говоришь? - возмутился Хьюга. - Но работодатель сказал остановиться. Они тебе могут и голову оторвать за такую самодеятельность.  
\- А если мне не оторвут голову, то я откручу твою, Хьюга-кун, - фыркнула Рико и достала телефон. - Так. Меня потеряли в агентстве. Киёши, я помню про свое обещание, помочь выйти на врача Ханамии. Давайте сделаем это ради справедливости.  
И Рико ушла, даже дверь за собой неплотно закрыла. Хьюга какое-то время пялился на зазор, в котором мелькали люди, проходившие по коридору.  
\- Она тебя сожрет, - захохотал Киёши. - Сожрет и не подавится, мой друг.  
\- Может ты объяснишь? Раз я все равно вынужден участвовать в этой авантюре.  
\- Она привезла мне отчет вечером и флешку с записями тренировок Ханамии.  
\- И ты смотрел на Ханамию всю ночь?  
\- Не всю, - Киёши почесал затылок. - Часа три. Потом еще три часа делал видео.  
\- Но не убедил начальника Рико?  
\- Начальник Накатани и не хотел, чтобы я его убеждал. На него явно давят сверху. Отчет заслушали только он и юрист агентства. У Ханамии покровители повыше будут.  
\- Что лишний раз тебя убеждает, что он принимает допинг?  
\- Именно.  
\- И как нам определить этот допинг?  
\- Я пока не знаю, - честно признался Киёши и придвинул стул к рабочему столу. - Я даже не понимаю, что нам нужно искать. Лечащий врач мог бы прояснить некоторые моменты.  
\- Ты думаешь, он нам так все и выложит?  
\- Конечно, нет, - Киёши нажал на видео, картинка на экране ожила. Ханамии снова поочередно растягивали ноги.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - заключил Хьюга, наблюдая за Киёши.  
\- Ты это уже говорил. С самого начала.  
\- Я сейчас не о расследовании.  
\- Тогда о чем?  
\- Мне не нравится, как ты на него смотришь, - Хьюга вздохнул и отошел за ширму. Звякнули чашки.  
Вдогонку Киёши бросил:  
\- И мне, пожалуйста, сделай кофе!


End file.
